A War of Love and Blood
by thegirlwiththeknifes
Summary: A war is brewing against both Vampires and Werewolves. As Damon creates an army using humans and turned vampires how can he stop his feeling for one girl this war is fighting for? Will he ignore his feelings for this brown eyed beauty or will he simple fall to her knees? Klaus will fight for her blood but Damon fights for her blood, Who will survive the war? Rated M. DE and KC .
1. Chapter 1

"Elena Gilbert! Get your ass up right now or else I will drag you out of that bed myself" Caroline Forbes said as she placed her hands on her hips, hovering over Elena's bed. A groan came from Elena's lips as she twisted around in her bed and grabbed her pillow forcefully and placed it over her head. She could hear Caroline walking over to her window and pulling back the curtains and opening the windows and then she heard the birds sing.

"Caroline, go away" she muttered under her pillow as she felt Caroline tugging on her Duvet and tried to kick the blonde away without taking her head out from under the pillow. She heard Caroline's sigh and marched to the door and it closed with a slam which made Elena place her head above the pillow and nuzzle into it. She knew nobody would be affected by that slam. Her aunt and brother were in Denver attending a family wedding, and her parents? They died over six months ago. As Elena was eighteen she was given the pleasure of staying at home and having a friend over. She would have had Stefan over but they had broken up a week before hand, leaving her to join his brother in the army. As Elena quickly fell into a slumber she was unexpectedly awoken by Caroline jumping on her.

" .Now. I told Jenna that I would look after you and I also told my mom we would be in the fun run today" Caroline said into Elena's ear and she tried to shove the girl away with her free hand as the other was trapped under both of their bodies. Elena rolled her eyes, she didn't want to participate in the stupid run around the town, heck she didn't even want to get up, and she just wanted to sleep.

"I would get up but you're lying on me!" Elena said in a serious tone that made Caroline wince, she was worried for her best friend. She had lost her parents, fell in love, got her heart broken and now she doesn't care about anything anymore. As Caroline got off Elena she walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed a pink sports bra and black shorts, which she found surprisingly nice coming from Elena's closet. She threw the clothing at her and demanded she would get up. As Elena rose from the bed she sighed and tied her hair up in a high pony tail before staring at a miserable person in the mirror and all she could think was how had her life seem to have hit rock bottom. After eating porridge and brushing her teeth Elena tried to dragged her sorry ass down the stairs and then paused, why was she sorry? Her gloomy mood was still in her system and when she reached the bottom of the stair case she could tell by the expression on Caroline's face she knew the blond wasn't going to stop until Elena Gilbert really smiled or laugh, until the horrible mask of someone else washed away.

Once Elena drank her second cup of coffee she walked with Caroline to the town square, Caroline insisted that it was better to walk than drive so they could stretch out their muscles. When they got there, numbers were issued for each runner. As the girls stayed on the left the boys remained on the right and that's how she saw him. Blue eyes, black hair and only wearing grey tracksuit bottoms and slowly jogging on the spot. He looked up her up and down which made her notice what he was doing and she scowled at him,

"Hey, Great day for a run, right?" he said kindly towards her and she rolled her eyes. And looked ahead of her until she felt two hands gripping her shoulder and she felt soft nails touching her collarbone and then a soft whisper, 'He's hot, so smile a little!" Caroline said in a demanding voice and Elena rolled her eyes,

"Yeah great weather, so great we some people don't even wear t-shirts" she said in honest tone as she knew the guy was so full of himself and then she hearing Caroline sigh behind her and then felt a kick at the back of her ankles, Elena turned around and gave the blonde a confused look and Caroline nudged to get to Elena's side and she was able to look her in the eyes.

"Hey, I'm Caroline" she said sticking her hand in front of Elena and he took it shaking her hand.

"Antony. Do ye live here?" he said casually and Caroline nodded her head and Elena caught a glace of her smile that always spoke for its self, screaming the words 'You and my friend would look good'.

"Yeah, I live about five minutes from here while Elena here" Caroline said placing her palm out flatly and put it under Elena's chin, "Lives at 2104 Maple street, the white house with the porch and swing" Caroline said raising her eyebrows at him and Elena sighed.

"Thank you Caroline, for tell this stranger where I live, now he can come and kill me at night" She turned to the guy, ''Antony'' and titled her head to the side and smirked,

"Do you want me to make you a coffee before you burgle my home?" she asked in her annoyed, so much for a fun run.

"Lighten up Elena" Caroline said leaning into Elena's shoulder, Caroline promised herself today would be fun and everyone would enjoy it, especially Elena. Since the whole Stefan and Elena love story got the last pages ripped out and burned she was worried for her best friend. She started acting like another person, someone who didn't care about anything such as friends, family and even hotties that came to small town fun runs pretty much half naked. Caroline wanted to get to know Antony more and even have a coffee with him or a little more, but she promised Jenna she would look after Elena and to Caroline looking after someone was defined as feed, watered, enough of sleep, exercise and have a social life.

"So Antony do you live here? I think Elena and I would remember a face like yours, right Elena?" she said as the brunette looked ahead of her into space. Antony stopped doing little jogs on the spot and turned to Caroline and Elena,

"I'm new..ish. I live outside of town but I go on a lot of business travels. I have houses in Spain, Italy, Ireland and China." He said in an impressive way and impressive way and Caroline 'ooh' at the idea but Elena ignored everything watching something in the distance which made Caroline flip, she wanted to help Elena bags this guy ad she wasn't putting in any effort.

"That's cool isn't it Elena? Living in some many places" Caroline said nudging her and Elena flipped out of her haze,

"I think I saw Stefan" she admitted trying to look around the corner and Caroline bit her tongue trying to control her words and crossed her arms and nodded her head.

"Elena, look at me" she said grabbing the brunette's shoulders and turning her so they were looking into each other's eyes, "Stefan is gone. He's gone to the army and he won't be coming home, well he might be but he won't be with you 'cause he broke up with you! Okay." Caroline said flapping her hands around the air like a crazy bird but then saw Antony's head drop to the ground in as the awkward tension filled and then she saw Elena's lip quiver, and her eyes get teary.

"Lena I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of that. It's just you're not moving on and we're all worried. You had an amazing love story but sometimes they don't work out for the best" she said as the girl looked up at her like she was a child and was told the dog was dead as she fought the tears back,

"Love stories like you had don't last until you're a little older, look at Taylor Swift" she said and Elena laughed a little and Caroline's eyes lit up and pulled her into a strong hug.

"Bad Ex?" He asked and Caroline shook her head,

"Sweet Ex, bad ending" she told him honestly and he nodded his head before tapping Elena on her shoulder, And she looked up at him and smiled softly,

"Elena, I'm so sorry about that. How about I cook both of you girls dinner tonight" He said and Elena nodded her head, they had been surviving on pizza and takeout food since Jenna and Jeremy back over a week ago. Caroline looked down to Elena who she shrugged her shoulders and smiled and Caroline squealed.

"You can come over at seven" she chuckled before letting Elena go and smiled at him again before hearing calling out a warning.

"Where's ?" He said looking at Elena who shrugged her shoulders in confusion and Caroline coughed twice until they turned to her and she smiled,

"He's gone out of town with Tyler, supposedly Tyler's aunt died so is mayor for the week. I helped her organize this" Caroline said looking at the woman who stood on a podium on the other side of the running track by the begging and gave a short wave, and the woman waved back, and she looked back to see both of them looking at her in confusion,

"I slept with her son, she walked in… I need to get on her good side" she admitted before they heard a gun go off. Caroline started a light jog and turned to her side to see the black haired man running along with her until he looked back and she did too seeing a delayed Elena.

"Oh my god, Elena come on" She laughed stretching her hand out towards her best friend and they ran together. They passed the school were everyone had taken the time to relax and drinking to refresh, and to Elena's eye everyone was there but one blue eyed man.

"Antony's cute, what do you think?" Caroline said getting two bottles of water from the minerals and water cooler, handing a bottle to Elena who shrugged and drank back as much as possible, which was more than half of the bottle.

"He's a little attractive I guess" she said looking at Caroline who gave her a look that made Elena burst out laughing and made her hold her sides as she continued to laugh,

"Okay, he's hot but too hot" She admitted to Caroline who gave her the ' told you so' look, and Elena pushed her over with her foot as they sat down on the ground. Caroline grabbed the water bottle and opened it again and threw it at her getting her all wet which caused her to jump at Caroline and pinned her to the ground.

"Say sorry Caroline Forbes!" Elena said leaning over the girl and then shuffling around so she was sitting on the girl's back as she laughed below her and confirming a 'never' and Elena shook her head and laughed,

"That's it your sleeping on the couch tonight!" she said still sitting on her and then felt Caroline's arm tickling her side which made the girl slide off abruptly which made everyone that was in their view look at them and that's when they got up and took the dust off themselves,

"Why, you and Antony going be busy upstairs" Caroline said with her perfect smile and rose her eyebrows and Elena rolled her eyes and pushed her forwards before they set off running again.

Damon, or Antony the two new subjects known he as, kept a steady pace a head of them to make sure they could keep up. He could have finished the fun run fifteen seconds after it started but he needed to know those two _subjects_ would finish within a certain time. He could hear their conversation from the second they started to run, from the conversation about Tyler's mom changed to getting over parents death, but what annoyed him the most was the way they talked about Stefan. Damon knew his brother was going around America recruiting humans or vampires for the war and made it pretty clear to Stefan to stay away from Mystic Falls, but he failed to do so which Damon noted in his head. Once he turned by the school he saw it was a pit stop for everyone who participated except Damon who didn't need to socialize with them or even get a drink. He notice nobody was running ahead of him but a black haired girl which he swiftly brought her behind a building for what she thought was a quickie turned out to be her last breath. He drained her dry and put her in the dumpster so she would be somebody else's problem. As he walked away from the dead girl he could easily hear what Caroline and Elena were talking about by the school which made him smirk, their topic was him. He leaned against the wall for several minutes as he heard them talk, at that moment he realized he likes Caroline's idea for himself and Elena. As he saw two people run past him he ran up behind them feeling a bit peckish but realized wit was them. As he ran up in between them Elena stumbled to the side in surprise he grabbed her fore arm so she wouldn't fall and she thanked him while Caroline ran behind them.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be a few minutes" Caroline said resting her hands on her pink colour knees. Damon watched Elena tense up as she ran a little slower so he did the same, as she ran fast he did the same and then she stopped.

"I think I'll wait for Caroline, You can run onwards" she said and he smiled at her, she was scared or else very loyal, and that's when he sensed it, she was both. As Elena turned around to see if a blonde head was bouncing towards her but that didn't happen.

"Na, I'll wait so you won't collapse too" he said with a smug smile and she rolled her eyes placing her hand on her hip and that was when she realised she was tired too, like Caroline. But Damon wouldn't leave her, he knew the blonde could make it, she was only acting this way so they could 'talk'. Elena nodded at his words, before turning on her heels and running towards the finishing line and away from him. Damon watched her speed off with determination and he smirked, determination to get away from him.

"Third place and Caroline came fifth" Elena said on the phone to Aunt Jenna at half ten. She was literally clasped on her bed after taking one of the best showers of her life. Caroline was in Jenna's and was completely freshened up to the point where she was able to help down stairs to cook. Jenna on the other line talked about how beautiful Denver was and the wedding was spectacular, and Jeremy even admitted it was good. Elena laughed down the phone until she heard laughing in the back ground,

"Listen Jenna, you go and enjoy the party. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" Elena chirped down the phone as she smelt Italian and found herself walking to her door, but forcefully turned back when she discovered she was still only wearing a towel. Caroline called her name and Elena quickly put on black pyjama bottoms and a white tank top before skipping down the stairs. As Elena entered the kitchen she saw Caroline sitting on the table and Elena pulled her off it. Damon was quietly by the counter chopping up some sort of vegetables while Elena was messing with Caroline.

"I think here would be good" Caroline said placing her finger behind her left ear and Elena nodded her head in agreement, Caroline was getting her third tattoo tomorrow and she couldn't wait, she planned on getting two flowers to accompany her bird on her wrist and her star on her ankle. Elena nodded her head once again and sighed,

"I think if Jenna found out I wanted one she would kill me" Elena admitted and Caroline's eye lit up before raising her thank top to her ribs bones and poked her hip bone,

"Right here, she'd never know and she's your guardian not your mom, plus your eighteen Elena! Do what you want" Caroline protested and Elena shrug her shoulders, she would never rebel against her. Damon looked up at the girls and he notice how uncomfortable she was and he sighed.

"Caroline, can I have some help over here" he said coldly and Caroline dropped Elena's top and walked over to him and she smiled, he grabbed her wrist as Caroline was about to protest and call to Elena who was in the living room she looked into Damon's blue eyes and felt her body freeze.

"You will leave, you'll explain to Elena that your father rang and he needs you to come home, you will not mention anything about me to anyone. If people ask Elena was planning to leave the country as she didn't like it at home, do you understand" Damon said and Caroline nodded her head, and confirmed it by saying ' I understand'. He watched her pull out her phone and like that she pretended she was on the phone. Caroline gasped and walked over to Elena at a rapid speed,

"Elena, I got to go. Daddy rang and he's in trouble at home and he needs me" she stated grabbing her bag off the table, quickly hugging Elena and ran out the door which lead Elena standing there in complete confusion.

Elena sat quietly at the table with Damon sitting across from her, barely touching his food, unlike her who could not get enough. She notice how her plate was pretty much empty except the few onions bits that was randomly scattered on the plate, not only did she hate onions she was allergic. She discovered this when she was four and she ate them unknown in a beef burger and was rushed to hospitable, since then she was careful with food.

"So Antony, where did you place? I didn't see you with a medal" Elena asked trying to make a conversation and he smirked at her pulling a golden medal out of his leather jacket pocket,

"First, right before some guy called Matt, and then you and blonde" he said with a smirk and Elena's friendly look turned to anger, and she placed both her knife and fork on the table before trying to calm her nerves. She pushed the plate in front of her away and took a deep breath,

"Listen here Antony, nobody, and I mean nobody, calls Caroline blonde or else" She said getting off her chair and walked to the fridge to get a jug of water out but secretly reached for her phone which charged beside it, she stretched her arm out trying to seek out her phone but she felt eyes burning into the back of her head,

"Looking for this?" the voice said right behind her and she gasped as she felt him right behind her, her back against her chest and she tried to figure out why Caroline would leave her so fast like that, a lone with a guy they don't even know for over twenty hour.

"Give it to me, now. Because I know Caroline's dad lives in Boston and only comes to see her twice a year… and it's not her birthday or Christmas" Elena said calmly as possible as she felt the hair on her neck rise. She heard the opened fridge beep and that was the reminder that it was open straight for two minutes. She looked down at the floor until she felt his hand on her shoulder and he looked into her eyes,

"Your going to come with me now, no screaming" He said compellingly looking into her eyes and her eyes were laced with fear, as grabbed her wrist he dragged her to the back door and opened it with one hand and Elena jumped, she locked that.. Well she thought she did. As he opened the door she pushed him away and kneed him as fast as possible before running up the stairs and went straight to her parents' room. She went to her mom's wardrobe and ripped it open and closed it again and stayed silent as possible. She could hear him walk around the house and that's when she felt the box beside her, she opened it quietly and felt something sharp and she then accepted the fact. He came first and didn't seem out of energy at all at the run, he done an eye thing in a compelling way and he broke the door lock.. He was a vampire.

"Elena, hid and seek is over" The word filled the house in a thunderous roar, and before she knew it the doors opened and in front of her was a man with a face indescribable but she knew it from a picture she had seen before her parents died... when they were on the council…

"You're Damon!" she yelled in fear trying to back into the corner but it was no use, there was no Narnia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank all who reviewed! Especially 'Vamomoftwins' who gave me the kindest review ever! It really got me going for this chapter! A huge thank you to my first reviewer of this story; Guest, whoever you are, you rock! And the people who favourite this story and followed ; TVDiariesObsessed, frozenangel1988, SwanQueen4055, elvalove, DelenaLover44, Vamomoftwins and HannahLouiseTVD ! **

**WARNINGS THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS : A LOT OF VIOLENCE**, **BLOOD, KOL'S CHARM, THE LAST PARAGRAPH OF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE ( it is not vital to read it as it only contains a little part of what will happen later) **

"Or sex god, either way works" He said with a smug smirk, smelling her fear that exploded in the room. As he leaned toward her, Elena crouched back trying to keep away from him but there was no use as she was trapped in the corner like a mouse with a cat, searching for an escape. She placed her hand in the box one more time and grabbed the object that was a square shape on top and extremely pointing at the bottom, and quite sharp too. As he grabbed her wrist she fell forwards she lunged the object, a stake, at his chest and it pierced into his side, just above the hip bone and he grunted. Elena kicked him over with all the strength she possessed even though she was scared to death and in moments like these she normal froze still with fear. She ran to her mother's dresser and opened it and not to her surprise was two more stakes, no wonder she never let her near that side of the room. She grabbed the two large stakes and quickly turned to find him standing right behind her and she gasped as he pulled them out of her hand and snapped them in half.

"Bad move princess, You'll pay for that one later" he said in a commanding tone and she shook her head, she wanted to defend herself but no words came out of her tiny mouth and the room filled with silence.

"Just let me go, I didn't do anything wrong" she said with tears filling in her eyes and she fought to keep them back which made him laugh and brush the strands of hair behind her as she lowered her head before cupping her chin so she was looking at him.

"You didn't do anything right either… either did you parents and that's why you're coming with me" he said grabbing her hair and pulling her towards the stair way and she gripped his huge wrist with both of her little hands trying to fight him off, which made him tug on her even more. As he got down stairs he placed her on the couch before trying to compel her again but it wouldn't work.

"Take off your jewellery, all of it" he issued knowing the Gilbert parents must had made their children wear vervain at all times, especially with them being a vampire hunting family. She folded her arms and shook her head,

"Tell me why you mentioned my parents" she said in her most powerful voice she could pull but it only sounded like a whisper in his ears and his patients started to wear down. He grabbed her hand and ripped off the two bracelets and she jumped, he got to her neck to see a familiar locket, and snapped it off and threw it away like the bracelets and saw her studded ear rings,

"Take you earrings off"

"Tell me about my parents" Her words made him sigh and he grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes,

"Take your earrings off now"

"Nope" she said with smirk, his compelling ways would not work with him.

"Your parents? I killed them and unfortunately you lived, now take them off" he said as he knew time was passing but Elena sat frozen with the news. After two minutes of waiting Damon couldn't wait any longer, he needed to get make to base. He placed his hands on her neck and she looked up at him with eyes that were drenched pain, anger and sorrow. He smiled before placing each of his thumbs on each of her earrings while his index fingers held the back of and then he chuckled a little before ripping them downwards from her ears, tearing her skin and a pool of blood splashed out and she yelled out in pain but was cut short of him placing his hand over mouth to prevent any unwanted attention. Elena could feel the blood pouring out of her and she couldn't help but put her hand on her ears but it just cause more pain and when she removed her hands and got to glance at them, they were completely red… the colour she hated the most. She cried and cried and yet Damon stood there smirking at her.

"You done? Cause we've got a very busy schedule" he said taking an iPhone out of his jacket pocket while keeping one hand over her mouth while she still sobbed which caused him to roll his eyes,

"Don't be such a baby Elena" he said and her sorrow filled eyes turned to anger. Elena Gilbert a baby? She was anything but! Anger was one thing that filled her right now. Was she a baby when she had to take care of herself and Jeremy days after her parents died while Jenna was getting a flight home? Was she a baby when she had to thank strangers for coming to her parent's funeral? Was she a baby when she tried to stake Damon even when it was the first time she held one? No, she was anything but a baby and to prove this she used her _adult _teeth and bit into his hand and when he pulled away she tightened her gip, tearing skin in the process and he looked at his hand to her. Elena's look held many different feelings, the main one anger.

"Get out of my house right now" she said not trying to show any other emotion but anger but that made Damon laugh and she frowned, so much for looking powerful. He grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her upwards towards the door and she put her hands in front of the door trying to stop him from making her leave. She felt the kick at her legs and that when she fell forwards and he caught her and dragged her out of her own home and towards a blue car.

"Why are you doing this?" she with a pleading look, hoping some sort of miracle would happen and he would let her go but that would be only in one of her wildest dreams. As he sat into his other side of the car he grabbed her chin again and she shut her eyes, ignoring his look.

"Open your eyes princess or else I will open them for you" he said and Elena shot her eyes open,

"You will not scream or yell and you will obey everything your told, do you understand?" he said and Elena went to shook her head but unwillingly she nodded, anger rushed over her body and she wanted to yell at him for avoiding her question,

"I understand" she said in a trembling voice but inside she was screaming her head off, why was she doing this? '_Because he's a powerful vampire that can eat you if he wants' _a voice said inside of her and she nodded her head, it was true.

"Are you sure she's the right doppelganger?" A voice said behind her as Elena woke from long deserved sleep. When she finally opened her eyes fully she realised she was in a black coloured room, the walls were black the bars in front of the small window were black and so was the cover over two grey ironed beds. Her head was pounding with pain and as she touched it she felt a bandage around her head, probably because of her ears.

"Where am I?" she said in a groggy tone and turned her head to the side to see Damon standing with a man, vampire she presumed. His hair was dark and when Elena looked towards his eyes all she saw was darkness, something that made her shiver. But as soon as he hovered in front of her those shivers turned into yelps that could not escape her mouth due to the compulsion but the fear in her eyes were visible to both vampires in the room.

"She does look like her, the eyes exactly like hers! It's a miracle Damon" the man said again tracing Elena's cheek bone down to her chin and around the other side again while Elena avoided his gaze, she felt like she was being undressed by his soulless eyes.

"It's me, what can I say" Damon said with a cocky tone and Elena's breath started to hitch to another speed, she more terrified than she was with Damon in the house. She closed her eyes and took the deep breath as she felt being lifted up in a sitting position which made her bit her lip to prevent her screams that would not be heard. She finally snapped when she felt two sharp cold objects against her neck which she presumed was his fangs.

"Get away from me" Elena said pushing him away as fast as possible but that was a stupid move as he was clearly stronger and pushed her back on the bed and when he a rose to get closer to her she shield herself away from him with her shaking hands but the pain never came,

"Will! Do you know how hard I worked to find her?! Nobody is allowed to feed off her unless I say so" Damon barked at the vampire and Elena huddled into her corner trembling with fear. Watching both vampires argue but it soon finished with Damon's haunting words,

"I'll do what I want with her. She's my toy for now" As he said those words both vampire chuckled as Elena sat quietly trying not to be notice. Shortly after Damon and Will left the room after that and Elena started to cry. She didn't want to be here, she didn't know why she was there, and she just was. If she asked a question she didn't get an answer. Elena Gilbert done something she thought she would never do, find the sharpest object in the room which was the tip of the end of the bed post and slit both of her wrists.

When she saw the lit fire towards her left Elena knew her plan had failed, but she wasn't in her bed. She let her head sway a little but something was in front of her mouth and she didn't know what but that when she began to panic as she felt something going down her throat, something so sweet it stung her lips and gums. She protested for the thing to leave her lips but her weak little hands weren't cut out for it. She tried for a good twenty seconds to push away but it didn't work, until she bit it. Whatever it was left her mouth when she bit it.

"Morning sunshine" a voice said sarcastically and she placed her hand on her head, it was truly killing her. She sat up from a creamy color leather sofa to see a fire burning in front of her. This room was possibly the fanciest room she had been in her life. The furniture and flooring was a dark wood and everything else was cream, but it lacked windows, for a split second she felt safe, until she saw Damon.

"What? Why didn't I…" She had so many questions not just about how she was still alive but about her parents, why he took her and what was he planning. Why was he looking for her? And most importantly, what the hell was a doppelganger?

"The vampires around you smelt your blood, they tried to eat you, I stopped them" and that's when he paused taking something off a table and placing it into a drawer under it, "I grabbed you, brought you here, feed you my blood, cleaned you up and feed you more blood" he said and then smiled as she looked down to see she was only wearing black short shorts and a black tank top and she growled,

"Did you take my clothes! Who dressed me!" she said in pure anger as he filled a glass of bourbon, he was in no mood for her tantrum right now. When she got off the couch she walked up to him in an angry pace, repeating the question once again.

"Elena, If I can easily run the Mystic Falls fun run I could easily undress you without looking" he said and she relaxed her shoulders a bit but he made her angry once again, "But that doesn't mean that's exactly what I did" Elena slapped him across the face with a swing that left her hand in pain. Damon looked at her with nothing but rage and drank down his bourbon faster than normal. He grabbed her wrist and held it upwards and dragged her out of the room and Elena winced as his grip got tighter as he dragged her down the hallway and through many doors that were open by guarding vampires or humans, Elena didn't get time as she was dragged down the hall way. The final door was huge and dark wooded like the furniture in the previous room and when Damon opened it everyone within it fell silent. Four Vampires, all male, stood silently behind four long chairs that stretched down an extremely long table that would sit at least ten people on each side, Damon dragged Elena to the top of the table , to the main chair which he pulled out and sat in and before her eyes so were the other vampires.

"Men, I bring my finest blood with me, The Pertrova Doppelganger" He said grabbing her wrist once again and biting into it savagely before letting go and Elena gasped holding onto it trying to get the blood to stop but it wasn't working as it only bled more in the room with vampires.

"Elena, Why don't you let each of the guys have a bite" Damon said and before Elena could protest against the idea she felt the compulsion kick in and she was struck with a tremendous pain from her shoulder as the first vampire, a young looking man, took the first bite.

"Elena, your nothing but a complete pleasure" the vampire said as he bit her again, this time on the side of her neck while she sat on his lap unwillingly. Each vampire in the room got a drink of her and each one worse than the other but the vampire she now sat on was fascinated with her, he was the first one that took a gulp of her and now he wanted another go and promised he would be the last that got to try her. She notice he was much more careful about it, drinking slowly but in the most pain fullest way possible. As he continued to drink from her Elena looked down at her now battered body. Her wrist was bitten into by Damon, twice on her opposite arm by just one vampire, once on the left side of her neck and the vampire she sat on now was drinking from the other side of her neck and had bit her shoulder. She gathered she'd been in the room for a good while as it was dark outside and all she could wonder if someone was worrying about her. Was Mr. Miller, her fit twenty six years old neighbor, knocking on her door to see if she was okay like he promised Jenna he would while she was gone. Did Caroline snap out of it and realize her best friend was kidnapped for what seemed like years but in reality only a day and Did Jeremy not find it strange she didn't text him.

"You sweetheart, are amazing" the vampire said with an accent as he let go of her neck and she hung it limply as she did while he feed off her. Her eyes were fuzzy but she couldn't help that from the blood loss. Her eyes were narrowed to the ground at all times not hearing any words and her skin felt hotter than normal.

"Please let me go home" Elena asked as she tried to steady her head but it didn't work as it feel limp again. The vampires around her chuckled at her words and she tried to ignore it, she was weak enough to hear nothing or see nothing, or that's what she thought. She laid limply into the vampires shoulder still being compelled to do as she's told, her eyes where closed and her breathing was at a slower pace in anyone's eyes she was sleeping. The vampires talked about what seemed usual for them, they discussed where they would get their next blood supply, then they talked about witches and werewolves and then she really began to listen to them while pretending to sleep.

"She's delicious Damon, how much? I'm willing to give you my houses, all of them!" the vampire said as he traced the bite mark he left on her shoulder as Elena shivered under his touch.

"Not selling this one, I'm not going to wait another five hundred or so years" Damon's voice was harsh but brutally honest at the same time and a wish of air flicked against Elena's face which made guess he was beside her.

"Share then? I simply couldn't let something so… appealing leave"

"Kol, what part of 'not selling' do you not understand" The words were like knifes and a sharp bite woke Elena from her 'sleep' and all she could was gasp.

Elena laid on the bed with her back arched taking heavy deep breathed, gripping each side of the bed in pain and zero pleasure. She had been captured for four days, on day three she slept a full seventeen hours and for the rest she was abused by a certain blue eyed vampire. Damon wouldn't let her leave his room knowing Kol would just attack her and try and claim her as his but Damon wouldn't allow that. So when he wasn't doing business he was having pleasure, with her. Of course he had sex and drank off many other girls in the building but Elena was the only one that lived. Damon gave one final trust into her and she gasped, he would never give her time to adjust to his size the only warning she would get is when he would rip the underwear off her. As she hit her peek he chuckled before grabbing her hips with his hands and bit viciously into her side and she winced,

"Please Damon" she said sobbing once again but he ignored her like he did for the past half an hour.

"Damon, please! If you let me go I won't tell anyone" she uttered again but instead of being sweet and letting her go he put pressure on her hips with his hands and she heard a crack and she gasped before sitting up in pain and placed her hands onto of Damon's buffed shoulders and tried to push him away but it didn't work. She started to panic as she felt the pain being applied more. She pushed him away with all of her strength and the pain in her hip emerged with no hesitation. Elena grabbed her hip and looked up at him with a begging look for him to leave but his cruel and vicious smile was proof to Elena he was interested in her looks.

"You're such a tease Elena" he stated biting random parts of her body as he trailed around her chest.

"A tease? I'm begging you to let me go or just stop at least" she said brushing away the tears that streaked her face and placed her hands on her hips trying to stop the pain, she looked down at her bruised body and then felt a hand brush away the tears and then came a sigh,

"Most women screaming my name" he said in a husky tone before biting into her neck and she shook her head trying to make him let her go but it caused him to wrap his hands around his neck,

"Well you compel most women you met" she said in a bitchy tone she worked up but she certainly paid for that as he ripped his teeth from her neck slowly making sure pain was there. He grabbed her hands before she could touch her neck and placed them on his shoulders before rolling onto his back so she was leaning on him, grabbing her ass he placed her at his own hip bones and smirked as her eyes widen,

so she was leaning on him, grabbing her ass he placed her at his own hip bones and smirked as her eyes widen,

"I've been doing most of the work Elena, Why don't actually do something" He said compelling her and she started to cry as she grabbed his cock and placed it inside of her with a whimper.

**Remember the more reviews I get the quicker the update! Love always, xoxo **


End file.
